A wireless charge device has heretofore been proposed which wirelessly charge a battery mounted on an electric vehicle such as an electric car by means of a power-reception-side coil unit provided to the vehicle and a power-supply-side coil unit provided on the ground (see Patent Literature 1 listed below). This power-reception-side coil unit described in Patent Literature 1 includes a coil accommodated in a case. Here, since the coil generates heat when energized, a cooling structure for cooling the coil is disclosed.